


Treasure In Tulum

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassins, Black Flag, F/M, Fingering, Het, PWP without Porn, assassins creed 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While treasure hunting you stumble across the assassin's island and a very interesting man in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure In Tulum

The warm sun beats heavily against your back and you can feel a fine trickle of sweat trail down between your shoulder blades. You have been sitting waiting, watching, observing the steady bustle of people back and forth for a while now and are wondering on your next move.

This island was supposed to be deserted, a few animals is all you expected to have to deal with but a strange array of men and women all dressed in similar, odd clothing have been loitering about. It is clear this place is certainly not abandoned, and the people may be unfriendly given the amount of weapons currently on show.

What to do? Continue or return? You have come this far but can you carry on easily without being spotted?

The island is littered with interesting Mayan ruins, and while the map in your possession gives you a general idea of where to go, you will still need to search thoroughly. Searching without being spotted is going to be difficult.

 

‘Can I help you?’

You fight to stifle the gasp from your lips as a deep resonating voice emerges from the tangle of jungle behind you. Not bothering to turn around, you remain perfectly still and careful to make no sudden moves. Running would be a mistake and likely pointless now that you have been caught.

The faintest rustle of leaves catches your attention, you probably wouldn’t have heard him-and it is a he with that deep voice- approach if he had not announced himself. You are thankful whoever the stranger is, he is not a shoot first ask questions later type of person.

‘You should not be here.’ The voice continues, slowly, evenly.

He doesn’t appear threatening, nor angry, however the voice is startling close to your ear this time and you quickly spin around to face your mystery capturer.

Not expecting someone to be so suddenly close, you almost barrel into a tall figure as you turn. Pulling back in shock, large firm hands are dart out, preventing any escape. The cold hard press of metal against your neck lets you know that this person is armed. The figure is so close you cannot focus, a blur of tan clothing and dark skin is all you can make out, your vision further impacted by the bright mid-day sunshine.

Gathering your wits, you refuse to panic or be afraid. Squinting in the sunshine, you try harder to focus on the stranger bearing down on you.

‘Well you should not be here either.’ You practically spit, hoping to sound strong and defiant.

‘I live here.’

You hesitate. That cannot be true. ‘This island is supposed to be deserted. No one should live here.’

The grip on your elbow and upper arm relaxes slightly. Fingers had been painfully digging into your skin, so much so that you are sure there may be bruises later. The figure pulls backwards but the blade from a wrist sheath remains dangerously close.

‘If you think the island is uninhabited then what are you doing here?’

The strangers voice is low and thick, each word carefully annunciate and the slightest hint of accent indicating that English is perhaps not his first language. 

You struggle slightly in his now loosened grip and surprisingly, he lets you go, but the gleam of the naked blade still shines in the sunlight.

‘My business here is none of yours.’ You reply haughtily, straitening your clothing.

You manage to get a proper look at him now. Tall and muscular, he is dressed head to toe in dark tan robes with a large hood hiding most of his face. But the face peeking out from the cowl had broad defined features, wide nose and full lips. The upper part of his face is further obscured with face paint covering his forehead and nose in contrasting black and white lines. The designs continue further down across cheeks and chin.

Combined with the unusual clothing and accessorising fur cloth, with trinkets around his arms and neck, the effect is quite…exotic. A few lines crease around his mouth and eyes. He is not a young man but form his level of fitness and firm toned body in front of you, he is certainly not a frail old man either.

Dark chocolate eyes narrow at you in suspicion but he does not comment on your attitude.

‘Who are you here with?’ He changes tack, trying to get more information from you but you remain silent.

The stranger persists, ‘You must have come by ship. Where did you approach the island and are there others in the jungle?’

Continuing to give him the silent treatment, your captor steps forward menacingly. 

‘It would be in your best interests to co-operate. We will not hurt you, but if your crew is found wandering the island they will be shot. On sight.’ He practically snarls in your face, teeth clenched as warm breath blows across your face.

You are loathed to give away any information but you suppose he hasn’t hurt you…yet. And you do not want anyone else injured on your account.

Crossing your arms you sigh huffily.

‘Fine. The ship is anchored further south at the tip of the island. I left the rest of the crew on board so no one else should be here. I walked through the jungle myself.’

His expression widens. Is he doubtful or impressed, you wonder? Dark eyes search your face as if he is reading something else there. You have a sudden worrying pang of panic. You have just confessed yourself alone on the island with no prospect of help. It would be so easy to dispose trespassers.

Eventually the stranger speaks; it seems he is edging on the side of being impressed at your accomplishments.

‘You have avoided some very dangerous predators, including some traps by my own people. Not to mention a few guards that I have posted around the island.’

You shrug your shoulders; sneaking past the guards was easy, as was taking out the wildlife.

‘I am used to taking care of myself. And maybe you need to get some better guards.’

His lips purse and you are not sure if it is in amusement or irritation. His stance is certainly more casual now. Perhaps he doesn’t think you are a threat? Or is just supremely over confident he could kill you before you could kill him. That is a distinct possibility, considering you never even heard him coming.

‘And why have you come here alone?’

Exhaling deeply, you are not getting out of this situation any time soon. You might as well tell him everything and hope he isn’t planning on killing you anyway.

He flinches as you reach into your clothing looking for something in your pocket. Carefully holding up your other hand as the stranger eyes you warily, weapon raised.

Finally, you manage to pull out a faded and worn piece of parchment. Yellow and discoloured, it already has all manner of stains and burn marks on it. You hold out the item and after a brief pause your captor takes it delicately from your hands.

Unfolding the paper, the painted man glances over it before looking back to you.

‘What am I looking at?’

‘It is a map,’ you reply, ‘a treasure map.’

Your captor smiles, a brief quirk of lips, amusement playing across guarded features. 

‘You are here hunting for treasure?’ He finally asks somewhat incredulously. ‘Is that all?’

‘Yes that is all I am here for.’

He continues studying the faded drawing in confusion. There are no co-ordinates on the map itself.

Edging closer so that you get a clear look, he watches you keenly. His body is ridged, tense; almost cat like in his readiness. No doubt if you made a threatening move, he would respond quickly against you. Slowly, you approach, taking in the strong line of his body, broad shoulders, muscled arms and legs. He isn’t someone you would like to get in a fight with if possible. You carefully point out a few co-ordinates in the corner, trying to appear non-threatening. 

‘There are some there that represent the small island just off the western coast here; it’s more of a sandbank really. And this bit-‘ You point at the picture, ‘Shows the distinctive ruins on this island. You can even see them from far off in the ocean.’

He nods at the map. Studying it carefully before raising his head and looking off into the tree line.

‘I know this place. I can take you there.’

‘Really?’

You seem surprised at his sudden helpfulness, not expecting it.

The stranger pauses, considering cautiously in silence before nodding again, more to himself than you.

‘Yes. If you are only here for that then I can show you. You cannot wander around here freely. This place is sacred and there are many things that you should not see.’

Well ok then. You have a guide! This is better than you hoped and suppose it is only fair, grateful he didn’t kill you on the spot.

 

 

The trip to the site in question is surprisingly short. Your silent brooding companion doesn’t say much and you watch him constantly surreptitiously scan his surroundings. Maybe he is just keeping an eye out for danger. Or maybe, dark thoughts suggest, he doesn’t fully believe your story.

The map is old and faded and the temple images are vague but there is no mistaking the monolith looming before you now. It is an impressive structure, dull white brick, intricately carved and sculpted. It is definitely the same one shown in the map.

You both follow the directions, looping around behind it and find a large patch of dirt almost in the jungle edge. It seems like the right place and the softer soil is a good a place to start searching as any.  
Dropping to your knees, it is easy to use your hands to scoop the soft peaty earth, digging down to try and find your treasure.

The hooded man only watches you silently, hovering over your crouched form in the sunshine. Arms folded across a broad chest like an angry and silent looming shadow.

‘Do you know what you are looking for?’ His voice eventually booms after a time, rich and thick, it is a foreign sound in your ears.

‘No, not really.’

‘You come all this way just to look for something on a map? What if it is worthless? What if it is not really there?’

You shrug noncommittally and continue digging. 

‘Then there is nothing there. Most of the fun is in the adventure and the travel. If there are valuables then all the better, but I don’t need the gold.’

He remains quiet for a few moments, you can practically hear him thinking.

‘Then why not put your considerable talents to better use? Make your adventuring mean something?’

Pausing in your work, you glance up at him, squinting through the sunlight. You can just about see his face. He is solemn, so earnest, so…ridged. You have a feeling that this man’s calling in the world is deadly serious. He would take nothing lightly and weight options thoroughly before actions.

‘I am having fun as I am. What about you? Have you never done anything for the sheer joy of it?’

His lip quirks again, you think this may be his version of a smile.

‘I have duty.’ He states in firm sincerity.

Well of course he does. Rolling your eyes, you return to digging. After several more minutes and a very large hole, you are just about convinced that there is nothing there when your fingernails scrape on something other than soil.

With a small internal whoop of triumph you dig down faster around the item.

Eventually pulling out a small, worn, brown cloth sack from the earth, you open it carefully, allowing the contents spill out into the palm of your hand.

The item is a round shiny medallion. Scrapping away layers of dust from the surface you can just make out a number of engravings. It certainly seems Mayan in origin. As you polish it, the item seems to glint in the sunlight. It could even possibly be gold.

You hold it out delicately to the stranger, wondering if he knows what it is. The item is surprisingly warm in your hand and heavy given its small size. Maybe it is not gold? Perhaps it is something else? It may just be the extreme Caribbean heat or the excitement of finding buried treasure but you could swear the trinket was actually pulsing in your hand. There is something about this piece, something unusual…  
‘Do you know what that is?’ Your captor asks you, indicating the item. 

You shake your head; there is something in his voice though. You now know that he knows exactly what it is, but he is testing you.

‘It was once a token of favour from the gods. We have some still in the temples, they have places upon the wall.’

Interesting. You may like to see that if given the chance. You love learning about the background of objects. The rich cultural history worth more than the monetary value.

‘When it was gifted to a great warrior, it was supposed to imbue them with special powers, to fight, to run fast, to be strong of heart and will. The favour was supposed to protect them, watch over them….’

You watch him eyeing the item, explaining its history that he seems so passionate about. The treasure clearly had meaning to the people here, where as to you it is just a trinket. Turning it over between your fingers, you caress the smooth slippery surface. It is a small item, probably not worth a lot but there is something about it that you can’t quite put your finger on. Its value clearly has nothing to do with money.  
You hold the item out in the palm of your hand towards the hooded man.

‘Here, take it. Put it back in the temple where it belongs.’

Dark eyes widen in surprise, ‘No, you found it; it is what you are here for.’

Sighing, it would be nice to keep but it doesn’t have the same sort of meaning to you as it does to the dark stranger. It wouldn’t be fair, you think, to keep it.

‘No, it is not mine. Take it, really.’

‘But it was lost. It is not really ours anymore’

‘It still belongs to your, um…people?’

‘People?’

‘Or group then. You may be indigenous to these waters, but not everyone on this island is. There are many races, many nationalities here, men and women but no children. Whatever this place is, it is not a community.’

Again, he seems impressed by your observations. ‘You see much for someone only looking for fun.’

‘I’m just not stupid.’

Reaching out and taking his hand, you ignore the slight flinch as you touch him, feeling strong muscles tense, ready for action or an attack. Pressing the warm metal into his palm firmly, you close his fingers around it.

Hand gripping the token tightly he bows his head slightly; ‘I thank you.’

‘Don’t mention it.’ You mutter with as much grace as you can muster. So much for your treasure. But onto the next adventure.

‘So, since my trip is wasted can I go back to my ship now?’

The stranger hesitates and you pause in the middle of walking away. You do not like his silence or the implication that you will not be allowed to leave. As he turns and walks in your direction he suddenly seems too close, too much of a threat and you brace to fight or flee. But he stops, just at arm’s length, palms upwards in a non-threatening gesture.

Facing you, the man pulls down the tan hood. His hair is long, shoulder length jet black streaked with white, part of it seems like natural grey of his hair but part seems coloured. It would appear whatever concoction he paints across his face is also woven through his hair. You get a better look at his face, relatively smooth skin that let him pass for a much younger man, strong features and jaw line. The markings etched across his face and hiding his skin seem almost a natural part of him, like any other feature such as ears or lips. You have a feeling he would seem incomplete without them.

‘It would be best if you tell no one about this place.’ He utters gravely. ‘If you leave, we will need to trust more will not follow.’

You fight not to roll your eyes, ‘Don’t worry. I’m not going to shout it from the roof tops.’

He just stares at you impassive. Eventually you stop teasing and try in a more serious tone, ‘Fine, I tell no one what is here.’

He seems to take you at your word, nodding gently, satisfied you are telling the truth. He tucks the medallion into a fold of his tunic. ‘Thank you for this.’

‘My pleasure.’

‘It will be dark soon. We do not normally…host guests, but it would be unwise to traipse through the treacherous jungle at night. If you wish to stay here we can accommodate you and I provide my services.

You are not entirely sure you want to stay in a strange place surrounded by peculiar people, far away from your ship. Especially considering the initial threatening and violence. Still, he has not offered violence now and has not technically refused to let you leave, despite his apparent distrust. 

Somewhat reluctantly, you agree to stay. Trekking back through the jungle in the dark may be a little ambitious, and you brought nothing with you except a little water, having not expected to be caught here for so long. Some food and a place to sit would be nice.

The stranger leads you away from the treasure spot further through the jungle in the direction of their camp. You get a few odd looks from some of the others on the island, no doubt wondering where you came from. All of them, you notice, bow ever so slightly in your companion’s direction as they pass.

‘So, are you the boss around here?’

He glances sideways at you, obviously trying to decipher of you are teasing him again.

‘We all serve the higher purpose. But in a sense, yes, I try to direct our efforts. I am the most senior assassin on the island.’

Assassins. Well you are certainly lucky to still be breathing, you think.

 

 

Passing a number of thatched huts with various assassins going about their routine, it is nearly full dark by the time you get to sit on a long upturned log. A fire crackles merrily illuminating the dark sky, and a number of lanterns have been lit to show the way through some of the overgrown jungle paths. You are sitting in what appears to be the courtyard of another large and impressive temple. This one is much bigger than that you dug for treasure beside earlier, more detailed, more intricately carved but still in partial ruin and covered in layers of vines and moss.

Your captor sits gently beside you, passing you a small canteen with fresh water and a flat plate with some food. You take his offering with thanks.

‘Thank you. Are you going to tell me your name then?’

‘My name is Ah Tabai.’

You smirk.

He seems puzzled, asking, ‘Why are you smiling?’

You give a small laugh and reach out toying with his cape of leopard hide.

‘The hunter god. How…appropriate.’

Ah Tabai scowls into his plate of food. ‘And what do you know of Maya mythology?’

Oh dear, you were only teasing but it seems a sensitive issue for him.

‘Nothing, really.’ You admit truthfully. ‘Just a little that I have read, I can name a few gods, some creation myths, I know a few stories. I didn’t mean any offence.’

He doesn’t say any more so you eat in silence, listening to the small rustling noises of the jungle at night, with Ah Tabai casting curious glances from the corner of his eye in your direction.

Light from distant fires glow through the tree line. There must be dozens, hundreds even, of assassins throughout the island. You passed many hut-like houses and structures on your way here and you have seen lots of people. You wonder what it is like living here. It must be relaxing, peaceful maybe. Ah Tabai seems genuine, a calm and reflective man and remarkably spiritual. Then again, you wonder how peaceful or happy a life an assassin could really have. Did they all just wait around here until the time came to brutally murder someone?

Ah Tabai’s rich voice startles your thoughts. ‘Would you like to see inside the temple?’

You pause before agreeing, wondering why he is offering. You didn’t think you would be allowed considering that he wasn’t originally happy you being on the island. But you are not going to pass up an opportunity and are very interested in seeing inside. It certainly looks magnificent form the outside.

Standing gracefully, Ah Tabai helps you to your feet before leading the way across the large white platform which is intricately carved with the same symbol at the front of his tunic and collar. Ahead you can see a dark cavernous doorway leading to the very centre of the giant stone structure.

A few lamps illuminate the smooth stone corridors, light flickering off the flat surfaces casts unusual shadows down the walls. It is pretty inside the main temple, but very eerie in the dark. The night outside is humid and warm but it seems almost supernaturally cool inside with the faint smell of burning from the oil lamps.

Ah Tabai’s warm hand rests gently on your elbow, easing you down the enclosed passages. You make sure to step carefully, your feet following his and not deviating from the path. You watch the roll of his hips as he walks the movement of his shoulders. He moves like a predator, you notice, like one of the jaguars or ocelot’s you encountered on the islands, utterly silently and skilfully.

Down a long tunnel, it soon opens up to a wide spacious cavern. A large stone door stands before the pair of you with an enormous stylised face carved into it. Through small openings in the stone ceiling you can see the deep navy sky outside, the faintest shimmer of stars and moonlight falling through to join the dull glow from the lamps placed carefully inside.

‘It is very beautiful.’ You whisper in a hushed voice. It would seem wrong to speak loudly or rashly in such a place.

Ah Tabai reaches into a fold of his tunic, pulling out the small metallic token the pair of you found earlier. Running large hands over the surface of the door, he digs small pieces of dirt away revealing a small round indentation. The medallion fits snuggly into it as long fingers push it into the space.

Stepping closer, you run your palm across the door. The token has disappeared securely and is now a part of the surface itself, shining faintly as light flickers over it. Leaning in closer, you can just make out similar spaces where other medallions must fit.

‘So this is where they go?’ 

You turn to him, still standing inside the temple with so much reverence. Ah Tabai folds his arms, bracing one shoulder against the wall. The assassin studies you as you take in all the new details. This is all new to you and you are impressed by the scale and beauty of it. But he must have been here hundreds of times but is still completely in awe of it.

‘What happens when you fill all the spaces?’ You ask him, turning back to examine the door.

Shrugging shoulders slightly he comments, ‘Then the door opens.’

‘What is behind the door?’ You can’t help ask, curiously.

The assassin gives a brief smile, the slightest quirk of lips. ‘Supposedly a powerful treasure.’

‘Really? Well that is interesting.’

‘If you happen to find more on your travels you could always return. Perhaps you will get to see what is behind the door.’

Turning to face him, you watch Ah Tabai smirking from his place leaning against the cool stone wall.

‘Are you trying to recruit me?’

‘Perhaps.’ He replies cautiously. ‘Although I feel you may need training and a lot of discipline.’

‘Oooh, you giving out the discipline personally?’

Ah Tabai rolls his eyes and laughs softly. Unfolding his arms, he pushes away from the wall and steps closer.

‘Is everything a joke with you?’

‘Who’s joking? You are cute?’ You tease him.

‘Oh well now my life is complete, you think I am cute.’

Ah Tabai grins, showing a startling row of incredibly straight white teeth, set off by the deep mocha colour of his skin. 

At least you have managed to get him to flirt back a little. No one can be that wrapped up in their work all the time. You knew there had to be someone more playful under the very serious, stoic assassin exterior.

You reach out a finger, running it along the polished bronze decorative collar around his neck. He watches you do it, not moving to hinder. As the tip of your finger slides of the end of the metal it comes into contact with a small patch of bare skin on his chest.

‘So, uh, is there a Mrs Hunter God out there then?’ You enquire, not entirely innocently, or convincingly neutral.

He shakes his head softly, watching you trail small intricate patterns on the smooth surface oh his skin. You jump and he laughs softly as he makes one of his pectoral muscles jump under your touch.

‘I do not usually…indulge. They are all my apprentices.’

You meet his dark chocolate gaze. His eyes are so rich, flecked with small splashes of amber that make them stand out as an incredible feature. Sliding closers, bodies almost touching, he rests his hands gently on your hips.

‘I’m not an apprentice.’ You encourage, running hands down his arms as he gently walks you backwards.

‘I do not know you.’ 

Yet he still eases you tenderly backwards until you reach the cool stone doorway.

‘I’m not asking for a declaration of marriage, just a little fun.’

‘Perhaps you need less fun in your life and more seriousness.’ 

Even as he says it, his body presses firmly against yours until you are trapped between him and the stone.

‘But that would be so…boring.’ You whisper against his mouth, stretching upwards towards him, wanting contact.

Lips meet yours delicately, the faintest brush across your own. Parting yours a little wider in encouragement, you pull him closers towards you with your arms.

As the kiss deepens, Ah Tabai’s tongue snakes gently into your mouth, his hands skim your waist, up across your ribs, shoulders and neck. Warm palms bush through your hair, eventually cradling your jaw in his embrace.

His nose scrapes across your cheek, chin rubbing against yours as he kisses more passionately. You are aware his face paint is probably smudging off onto your skin and you are likely covered in it but you don’t care, enjoying the warm solid press of his body, the feel of his soft lips and the musky male smell of him assaulting your senses.

Wrapping one leg around his waist, Ah Tabai eases you off your feet, pinning you up against the wall as you encircle arms around his neck. The front of his body grinds against yours and you return the movement, rubbing yourself against his body. The firm press of growing erection, hard, even through layers of clothing, delicately presses against your inner thighs.

You slide a hand down to his belt, tugging the wrapped fabric there, but it is tight and does not loosen. You manage to wriggle fingers into the open gap of his tunic, the fabric showing off a delicate V of medium brown chest gaping wider. 

His hands skim your thighs, massaging, caressing your waist. You can feel the slight tug of fabric but are lost in kisses. Strong fingers tug more sharply, pulling you back slightly from the wall. Lips break away from yours as the assassin gives a low chuckle.

Panting for breath for his wonderful kisses, your eyes flutter open to lock with his. Ah Tabai seems amused as you glance down the joined line of your bodies, still both woefully overdressed. 

His clothing is rumpled and slightly out of place and you assume that yours is the same.

‘I didn’t know assassin clothing was so hard to take off.’ You murmur against his mouth. 

His breath whispers across your lips as he pants in excitement, eventually easing you gently down the wall until you are once again standing on your feet.

‘And pirate clothes seem similarly difficult.’

Undressing individually seems like a much easier arrangement. Ah Tabai reaches up and loosens the plated collar around his neck, letting the metal fall to the floor with a soft clank. Getting rid of various armour and weaponry is a surprisingly long task. You amuse yourself watching him struggle with leather vambraces. There seems to be layers of fabric, wrapped around his waist and upper body. The tan assassin tunic and skirt seem like nothing but endless folds of hide. Your borrowed men’s jacket, shirt and trousers seem like nothing compared with the chore of getting Ah Tabai's clothes off.

You manage to wiggle out of most of your clothing, too preoccupied with watching the delightful sight of the assassin undress. A small nest of clothing is gathering on the ground at your feet. Ah Tabai's back is turned as he toes off his fur lined boots and you get to admire the naked silhouette in the flickering lamplight.

Light plays off bronzed skin, broad muscular shoulders and long legs. Edging closer to all that lovely nakedness, he glances over his shoulder at you. Ah Tabai finishes his task of undressing as you run fingertips over the curve of his bare backside, his hip, trailing up and across his back. He shivers at the light touch, finally turning to face you.

You haven’t removed the last of your clothing yet, large white billowing shirt still covering your upper body and resting mid-thigh. He is naked and you get your first look of long, thick cock jutting out from a patch of dark hair between his legs. The skin is darer than the rest of him, already straining towards you, the head glistening from his own cum. You reach out to stroke him, running your palm along the underside, pushing his erection flat against his stomach.

Ah Tabai’s breath comes in short gasps at the contact, his larger hand covers your, following your stroking motions for a few moments before pulling it away. Your hands enclose, instead, around smooth hips as he pulls you closer, head dipping for a kiss. Lips linger briefly on yours as he grabs the edge of the bottom of your shirt and pulls it up over your head.

It is not particularly cold in the humid Caribbean night but with no clothes on you still shiver slightly, nipples peaking from the cooler air and excitement. Ah Tabai wraps you in warm arms, the heat from his body warming your skin.

The pile of clothing comes in useful for a comfy place to lie on the hard temple stone floor as he eases you down onto your back, larger body nestling between your parted legs and covering you with every inch of him. Supporting himself on his forearms, your breasts are still pressed against the assassin’s chest as he returns to slow sensual exploration of your mouth with his.

Your body rocks up against his, the sold line of his erection digging into your pubic bone with every thrust. You wiggle your body a little higher, trying to position him better between your legs, hoping with the next buck of your hips that you can get his cock to slide right inside of you.

He shifts, knowing what you are trying to do. His tongue slides against yours, dancing with your own even as you moan against this mouth while a hand pushed your hips back down flat against the floor. A hand slides across one of your breasts, brushing the nipple and raising goosebumps across your skin with every caress. Ah Tabai’s palm skims your belly, venturing ever downwards until he is cupping your groin.  
Two long forefingers slip between your legs, already finding you slightly wet, he wastes no time in sliding those two digits inside of you.

You cry a soft ‘oh’ into his mouth as Ah Tabai wiggles his fingers gently. Even just these two digits feel impressively large and stimulating inside you. Thumb scraping across your clit, adding to the pleasure. 

Your hips buck up to meet the gentle movement of his hand, fingers sliding in and out, curling up to caress the front wall of your pussy, pad of his calloused thumb massages your clit in strong confident circles. Your lips break away from his, moaning softly in his ear as you wrap your body closer around him. Your arms snake around broad shoulders enjoying the fiery line of kisses playing along your jaw and neck line.

Ah Tabai is frantically working your body and you have soon lost all control and rhythm in movement, any sense of propriety gone as you buck against him shamelessly, so close to climax, so very close.  
Talented, soft lips stimulate your neck. Your own are pressed against his ear offering encouragement he doesn’t need, words pouring in streams from your mouth enough ranging him to go harder faster, don’t stop.

The building pressure low in your stomach releases with a final curl of the assassins fingers and a firm press of thumb against your clit. Gasping, you come, calling his name into the dark, night sky, muscles quivering and thighs twitching as your body writhes and bucks, sending waves of pleasure all the way to your toes.

Happy and sated you melt bonelessly back against the clothing as Ah Tabai carefully removes his fingers from your body, satisfied smirk playing across his features as his head dips for another searingly hot kiss. Your lower muscles ache in an entirely pleasant way from the intense orgasm he has just given you.

The warm, velvety texture of his cock rubs against your stomach, the leaking head trailing a wet path of clear glistening pre-cum across your skin.

With a final delicate kiss, you brace your hands against the stone floor and slide out from under him. Ah Tabai’s face is a mask of confusion, watching you wriggle out from under him. But it is short lived as you roll onto your stomach and ease up onto all fours in front of him.

Warm, wet kisses trail up your spine as he positions himself kneeling behind you, hands firmly grasping your hips and pulling you into position.

He teases you, running the head of his cock through the dripping folds of your pussy. Hands firmly in place on your hips, you can’t move back onto him, even though you try your best to impale yourself on that hard flesh. Instead forced to kneel and suffer his teasing actions.

Ah Tabai slides your legs apart a little further with his knees, you feel him position himself at your entrance, flexing his hips forward firmly.

Crying out in pleasure from the wonderful new sensation, he is sharper from this angle, seemingly bigger and certainly much more impressive than his fingers he was pleasuring you with earlier. 

Hips smack into your backside as he bucks back and forth in a steady, powerful rhythm, sending echoing slaps of skin on skin though the night air.

You can hear heavy breathing behind you; Ah Tabai growls as he leans forward, covering the back of your body with the front of his own. Licking a wet trail up your spine causes shivers of excitement in you before sinking teeth gently into the back of your neck. Your body is responding to the dominance of his, eagerly pushing backwards now to meet his demanding thrusts.

A hand placed firmly in the middle of your back forces you down lower, face pressed against the clothing and backside in the air. Your sink your teeth into the cloth below, looking for something, anything, to hold onto and anchor you as he fucks you with a reckless abandon.

It is so good, the feeling between your legs, the constant caressing rhythm of his cock working back and forth. Sliding a hand between your legs, you do it automatically, rubbing your already stimulated and swollen clit in time with his thrusts. 

As your second orgasm washed over you, drawing small incoherent noises, you almost tiredly sink fully onto the clothing bedding; only Ah Tabai’s firm strong hands on your hips keep them upright, helping pull your body back towards him.

A small groan escaping his lips and a few words mumbled excitedly in a language you do not understand let you know he has came. Hips still their movement, hands gently caressing your sides. Withdrawing his softening cock carefully from you draws a small gasp of disappointment, as Ah Tabai eases away from you. The shock of losing the warmth of his body and the already cooling sweat on your own has you shivering.

He is not gone for long; the assassin rolls you both onto your side, pulling your back against his chest and snuggling tight against your body. You are both panting, gasping from air, exhausted from the orgasm you have just experienced. 

Nuzzling the back of your neck, Ah Tabai places gentle kisses in comfort as you both regain your breath and your muscles stop quivering in excitement. He slides one arm under your head as a pillow, the clothing offering a little comfort from the hard floor. His legs entwine with yours, groin tucked comfortably against your arse. Ah Tabai manages to wiggle your large coat up from under you, wrapping it around both of you as a make shift blanket as the pair of you doze, sated and satisfied.

 

 

You are stirred from sleep by a gentle rocking against your back. Opening your eyes slightly, it is still dark inside the temple, the few lamps still flickering. The sky outside is mainly black with a gentle light creeping from the horizon. It must be approaching dawn and you have both been sleeping for perhaps a few hours.

Spooned around you, Ah Tabai is placing gentle kisses against your bare neck and shoulder. The warm firm line of his body pushed against your back and the even harder line of his erection digs into the soft flesh of your backside. 

So that is what was waking you up.

A wet tongue travels the length of your neck and you shiver in excitement.

‘Good.’ He murmurs, ‘You are awake.’

‘Thanks to you.’

You can feel him smile into he crook of your neck.

‘I thought I was being subtle.’ He pushes the front of his body more firmly against your arse. Your body responds, inner muscles tightening in want, to have him bury that deliciously hard body inside of you again.

‘You might need to work on that subtlety.’

‘Are you complaining I want you again?’ He teases, soft kisses tickling your earlobe.

You try and turn in his embrace but arms tighten around you.

‘No, stay there.’

Lips continue to assault your neck and collar, so you reach your arm behind you, tangling in his hair and offering encouragement. 

Both still naked from your earlier lovemaking, the warm slide of skin against skin is wonderfully distracting.

Ah Tabai shifts a little lower, hard cock sliding between your thighs. The velvety texture caresses your skin, a small amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip and trailing a wet line across your thigh. His hand slides between your legs, parting them slightly. Spooned tight against you, the slightest flex of his hips allowed his cock to effortless slide into your already wet and welcoming body.

You groan, pushing back against him but he holds you tight. Pulled against his chest, the position allows the assassin to trail hands enticingly over the front of your body. Despite all the exercise earlier your body still responds to him eagerly, his touch expert.

Caressing your neck, down between your breasts, Ah Tabai grabs fistfuls of the heavier flesh, rolling your breasts in his palms. Tweaking a nipple forcefully causes you to cry out and buck and wriggle against him.  
He delicately massages your breasts, your hips, your stomach, anywhere he can reach, while his hips gently flex back and forth pushing himself into your body in short, shallow thrusts.

Leaning back, you angle your neck, craning behind you so that you can reach his full lips for a kiss. His mouth leaves its exquisite torture of your neck for a few moments to satisfy you, tongue caressing yours. 

A deep growl rumbles from his chest, you can feel it vibrate through your back as you bite down on his bottom lip and suck. He returns the favour, nibbling at your jawline, down your neck, teeth bared against your shoulder.

The pace is unhurried and gently as the assassin takes his time building your body up to orgasm with rhythmic, sensual thrusting. Bodies rock gently together back and forth in the cocoon of clothing and robes you have made on the temple floor.

His hips still their movements and a soft groan escapes his lips, ticking your ear. Ah Tabai chest is heaving against your back as he gently kisses a rather ticklish spot on your throat.

You know he has come but his softening cock is still embedded deeply inside you. Long fingers skim across your belly ad down between your legs. They slide effortlessly through your wet pussy and begin rubbing your clit in small confident strokes. His touch is delicate, gently, even still, as he presses a little more firmly against your hardened nub. His other hand slides up to wrap around your breast, gently squeezing in time with the rhythm of his fingers.

You were already so close when he finished, a few minutes of massaging between your legs enough to make you cum again, enjoying being wrapped in the warm male small of him, surrounded by his body and wrapped in his arms.

Happy that you have had your pleasure, Ah Tabai returns to nuzzling the back of your neck, placing tender kisses along your hair line. He doesn’t even bother removing himself from your body, one arm encircling your waist; happily to keep spooning as you both fall into a sated sleep once more.

 

 

You awake in a tangle of limbs, warm and snug and wrapped in Ah Tabai's muscular arms. Bright sunshine is gleaming through the spaces in the stone work; it must be late in the afternoon.

Groaning, you reluctantly extract yourself from his embrace. He watches you silently putting on your clothing before doing the same himself.

Presentable and fully clothed, you can both make your way out of the temple. Assassins are already busy going about their daily activity. 

‘Why don’t you stay here? You could join our group.’

The assassin gives you a small knowing smile but you can tell from his beautiful amber-brown eyes that he is being serious. It is not the sex he is looking for. Although that would be an added bonus. He would really like you for their order. You are not too sure how you feel about that. The island is beautiful and he is very handsome but staying at the moment doesn’t feel…right.

‘Maybe I will come back another time. I wouldn’t be staying for your beliefs or because I believed that I would be making a difference. I would be staying for you. And you don’t need that. You do not want that. I may come back once I have done everything I was looking to accomplish. I need to learn more first.’

Ah Tabai nods following you closely across the temple courtyard. ‘I understand. Please think about it.’

‘I will.’ You say truthfully.

‘I will take you back to your ship.’

‘No.’ You murmur, reaching up to place a small kiss on his cheek. You give him a small farewell smile.

‘I will find my own way.’


End file.
